I will find her
by Reffie Striheart
Summary: Cloud is convinced that he can bring Aeris back but Tifa isn't so sure and gets fed up with him.


I Will Find Her
    
    By: Reffie Striheart
    
    Looking for the love but it ain't no more
    Did you ever wonder, did you ever wonder why
    Did you ever lay awake alone at night and cry
    Praying at the moon in the cold night sky
    Did you ever think that we would say good-bye
    - Chester Knight
    
    " Cloud?"
    
    He sat with his head in his hands. And he whispered four words that made the woman's heart sink even lower.
    
    " I will find her."
    
    " Cloud."
    
    " It has to be possible."
    
    " Cloud. Please-"
    
    " It has to be possible! It has to! It-!"
    
    " Why?!" Tifa Lockheart stood from the seat she had been sitting in beside her life-long friend Cloud Strife. She
    couldn't hold her feelings in any longer. " Why? Because you're Cloud Strife and everything always goes your way?
    Becaue she's a Cetra?!"
    
    " No."
    
    " Then why?"
    
    " Because I love her."
    
    Tears threatened to spill down Tifa's face at those words. Those four simple words. She turned her head painfully
    away and bit her lip until she tasted blood. Finally after controlling her tears she turned back to Cloud.
    
    " But...people here love you too, Cloud."
    
    He raised his head to look at his old friend.
    
    " All of your friends...their here. I'm here. Don't go Cloud...please."
    
    He looked into her deep pleading brown eyes, his Mako blue eyes curiously studying them. Then he sighed a deep
    sigh. The sigh of a tired weary man.
    
    " I'm sorry, Tifa."
    
    " Fine." The brown haired woman stood up. A twisted smile appeared on Tifa's face." Then you go. Go find her." A
    soft smile appeared on Cloud's features. " But...when you come back...I won't be here."
    
    " What?!" Cloud stood and spun to face his oldest friend.
    
    " I won't be here," Tifa continued. " Because I don't want to be here when you come back, heart-broken and forlorn
    because you couldn't find a way to bring her back. Because you couldn't see you true love just one more time." She
    spit out the words 'true love' as if they were swears of the worst kind. " So make a descion, Cloud. Are you going to
    go...or are you going to stay?"
    
    Blue eyes opened wide in disbelief Cloud stared at Tifa, jaw open slightly in amazement. " But Tifa," he whispered.
    " You're like my sister."
    
    /I don't want to be like your sister! I love you Cloud..../
    
    Cloud walked towards the door and then back to Tifa again. He did this a few more times, his eyes disbelieving, his
    mind unconvinced that this was Tifa, his friend Tifa, and his heart aching. But not for the burgundy woman standing
    before him. For a emerald eyed flower-girl.
    
    " I'm going to bed now," Tifa said. " And if your gone in the morning...then...then good-bye Cloud Strife."
    
    She turned and left the room. Cloud heard her changing in the other room.
    
    He plopped back down in the chair behind him and put his head in his hands, his mind whirring.
    
    " I'm sorry."
    
    She awoke, a ray of light shining brightly in her eyes. Lazily, Tifa stretched and yawned widely. Then last nights
    events slammed back into her brain like a freight train going a hundred miles per hour. She rolled out of bed like
    it was any other day. but today was not just any other day. It was too quiet. She walked down the hall to the living
    room.
    
    " Cloud?" she said softly. " Cloud!?" 
    
    Crystaline tears dripped down her face and her brown eyes turned sad.
    
    He was gone.
    
    Author's Note: Hey everybody! I won't be writing anything new for awhile because I had a disk of
    stories wiped out and I'm trying to re-type them, plus I have a lot of home work and I'm re-typing all
    of my stories
    currently on Fanfiction to make them neater. Sorry for anyone who cares. Aur Revoir!
    Oh yeah! REVEIW!!!!
    Please?


End file.
